


Electric Sheep

by AlexMac



Series: Imagine Two Nations: A collection of prompted stories [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Androids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac/pseuds/AlexMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luxembourg and Egypt were hanging out together when a terrible accident happens to Luxembourg. Thankfully, he was a robot in disguise and is mostly all right, if in need of a few repairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Egypt's name is Mohammed Hassan Gupta, and Luxembourg's is Luca Weber. I couldn't find a consistent fan name for him, so I chose one I thought sounded nice. Sadiq is Turkey, Herakles is Greece, and Erzsébet is Hungary, while Aziz is probably Tunisia.

Mohammed sometimes wondered why he hung around Luca Weber. The young man was elegant and thoughtful, true, but he also was entirely too devoted to his work. His work wasn't even terribly interesting; he was an accountant for a mid-sized banking firm. Then Mohammed remembered that his family was exhausting and loud. Sitting in relative quiet with Luca in the Barnes & Noble cafe would be exactly what he would need to get over his headache. 

He was waiting at the park that was exactly halfway between their houses. That, of course, was something Luca had figured out. Mohammed was good with numbers – he was passing AP Calc with an A at the moment, thank you – Luca had a knack for them that seemed almost a living calculator. They had since gotten into the habit of waiting at the park for the other on Thursday afternoons, after which they would hit up Barnes and Noble and maybe grab dinner on the way home. It was a routine, a comfortable one. It was a welcome anchor in the midst of the stormy seas of Mohammed's home life. As if Sadiq by himself wasn't bad enough....

Luca arrived on the scene at 4:15 on the dot, as he was apt to do. His hair was impeccably styled, almost as though by a machine. Mohammed adjusted his keffiyah in a moment of insecurity; if it slipped, his cowlick would surely look silly next to Luca's spiffy quiff. What a juvenile thing to worry about, he chided himself. “Luca!”

Luca turned to where Mohammed was waiting and grinned. “Hey! What's up?”

“Same as always. Sadiq's being a dick and Herakles and Erzsébet are exacerbating the problem.” He complained about home for a while as they walked, Luca making sympathetic noises. As a crosswalk light turned green, he dramatically flipped his hand while walking into the street. “Honestly, if it wasn't murder, I think I might kill Aziz, he certainly deserves--” Suddenly, he was flying. Last time he checked, he hadn't had wings. How odd.

Then he landed. Hard, on his pelvis, and with much more weight than he remembered having. He turned his head to see Luca, head on his back and arms spread-eagled on the road. And with metal legs.

Slowly – by God did landing on his balls hurt – he extracted himself from Luca's torso and began to drag him from the middle of the road. His primary objective was to get himself and Luca out of the way of traffic. Questions could wait.

–

When the ambulance arrived, Mohammed rode with Luca to the hospital. En route, Luca explained everything – he was an robot, but wished to live as a human and experience human life. His best bet, he had thought, would be enrolling in a high school and making friends. Mohammed was kind of flattered, oddly. It was a relief that he actually was the smartest organic being in his chemistry class, at least.

“So, you're an android.”

“Yes.”

“I only have one question.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you dream of electric sheep?”

Luca laughed, and Mohammed knew that his friend was going to be all right.


End file.
